Trickster
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Sweethearts 2013 Day 6 Prompt - It called to him, like the scent of freshly skinned fish that the Master would obtain from the stream. The voice was still calling to him. AU, Kitsune. Inspired by nico nico video. Rated M for implied events.


14 Mar. 13 – 4:52 PM

Inspired by the nico nico video with the link watch/sm19244416.

**13th: Worlds Away**  
Fic or art must be alternate universe, alternate reality, or crossover. Gakuen and Fantasia, despite being canon AUs, do qualify for this theme. Alternate reality refers to exploring a deviation from canon. In Hetalia, this may also be called alternate history. Crossovers are pretty self-explanatory; it just needs to feature characters or settings from another canon. Fusion fic/art (i.e. drawing the characters in clothing from another canon) is welcome here as well.

Rating: M

Note/Warnings: Sexual conduct, Japanese folklore

**Trickster**

Arthur ran, trying to get out of the rain. The _teru-teru-bozu_ that the children had been hanging outside their homes in the village were finally calling the rain down from the sky. His four tails were getting wet and rather annoying to try and keep his fur from weighing him down.

"Kya…" He stopped, hearing the smallest call. It called to him, like the scent of freshly skinned fish that the Master would obtain from the stream. The voice was still calling to him. It was in pain and fear echoed in its syllables.

He closed his eyes and let his ears turn to the noise. It wasn't too far. He turned to his right and began to go as quietly as he could toward the still crying creature. It sounded quite young.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Ku…" Arthur looked down and spotted a small bundle of cloth. It shook with cold. He bent down and smiled, seeing a pair of ears like his own.

"It's all right, little one." He reached down and picked the young _kitsune_ up. How darling and young with only a single tail, with the appearance of a four-year-old human. The child had golden hair and pale skin, much like Arthur's.

"Don't worry. I've got you." The child grabbed onto his robes with such strength that Arthur could feel some of the fabric rip. He rubbed his back and began to run to the Master's temple again.

"Mii…" He looked down as he ran, feeling and following the familiar path to his home… Their home.

"What's wrong, child?"

"Who…"

"I'm Arthur. What is your name?" Arthur wiped some of the rain from the child's face, blue eyes opening and looking up at him in awe and fear. It was then that Arthur noticed some blood bloom into a stain in the fabric.

"That's why you're so quiet…" Blood spread and the child's soft coos grew quiet as Arthur ran faster.

"Al…"

"Alfred? Where are you!" Arthur looked up to the roof of the temple, his tails ruffling themselves with annoyance as he spied the young kitsune on the building.

"Did you find me, Arthur?" The younger called down with a grin on his face. He grew up quite quickly, already with three tails, on par with Arthur's six. Alfred jumped down from the roof of the temple and landed poised in front of his caretaker. "What am I needed for?"

"The Master wants you to help in the garden. He wants to talk to you about your behaviour recently."

Arthur had never seen Alfred get so quiet so quickly.

"I'm sorry," the younger fox said, messing with his hair that was kept in its usual ponytail that when put up high, went down to his rump. "I've been feeling strange lately. That's all."

Arthur sighed. "Master still wishes to speak with you."

Kiku, the eldest of the three fox spirits that lived at the temple, and the building's Master, nodded as Alfred spoke to him.

"And this happens when Arthur is near?"

Alfred shook his head in affirmation. "When he approaches, my heart gets very light and I feel as though I may vomit sometimes… Am I terribly ill, Master?"

A hand came to rest on his head and he let the oldest _kitsune_ scratch his ears. "No, you're maturing is all. Let us see if Arthur responds in turn?"

Alfred loved to bathe in the hot spring behind the temple. Humans never dared to enter them so it was pleasant to have them available almost constantly, save for days when austere weather affected their home.

Arthur sat with him, washing his own back. The stray contact of fingertips meeting his flesh made Alfred blush. He cared for his caretaker deeply and had longed for him in ways that made his question his thoughts for many years, ever since Arthur had saved him from death decades ago.

"… around."

Alfred snapped up to attention. "What?"

"Turn around. I have to wash your front." The younger fox blushed.

"Uh…" Alfred turned and closed his eyes, ignoring the gentle grunts that the other made, attempting to persuade him to wash himself, though Alfred always asked Arthur to do it.

"You're such a kit still."

Alfred held his head down, his ears down in submission, as Arthur's hands passed over him with the washcloth, trailing over sensitive areas that made him shiver more as the days passed.

"Alfred?" Arthur paused when he began to trail down lower, below the surface of the water. He smelt something that he was familiar to – the scent of mating. Alfred was maturing quickly. He didn't think it would be in that aspect, too.

"Please…" A simple request, accompanied by the scent of a submissive male, filled Arthur's senses and he pulled away from Alfred completely.

Blue eyes opened and stared at him with open longing. Should Arthur try to respond in turn with the young demon's plea, would he be able to control himself?

"Alfred… I don't- Do you understand what you're asking of me?"

He received a nod and a pale hand grabbed his own, laying it on the scar over his heart that he had received as a kit, the one that had bled so openly in the rain when Alfred was first found. Arthur had healed it himself, and he cared and loved the young spirit every day since his finding.

"Arthur. Please. I want it to be you. I want to be yours."

Alfred felt a hand quickly come up to his hair, pulling it back and exposing his throat. He gasped as sharp teeth began to imbed themselves in the flesh there, marking him. There was no pain, only the urge to lay down and submit to the male dominating him.

"Please!" he begged, putting a hand on Arthur's neck to make him come closer, bite him harder. He was not disappointed and soon that same mouth that had told him stories of faeries and tree spirits began to litter his entire body with little bites and kisses, marks that he would forever be claimed by this man.

"Hush," Arthur said softly, pulling away. A stray hand ventured below the surface of the water and Alfred keened loudly as a cold hand met up with his hot manhood. Soft strokes were long and torturous and Alfred began to feel dizzy. "You're not completely ready."

Alfred stared up at him with desperation in his eyes. "What..?"

"A few more days… Then we'll couple." Arthur kissed his forehead and bent down again to kiss his neck. "The spring is not the best place for this."

Alfred felt his cheeks grow hotter, if possible, and agreed. "I'll wait till then."

**Teru-teru-bozu – little charms to hang when one wants it to rain**

**Kitsune – "fox demon" – number of tails reflects age**


End file.
